


Sarren and The Twins: A Drabble

by LemonWicky



Series: Sarren and The Twins Shenanigans [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, She's the artist to my writer, This is just something I wrote for my friend Bizzy on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWicky/pseuds/LemonWicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylis is stubborn, Sarren is even more stubborn, Aeron is done, and Sten is Not Amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarren and The Twins: A Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizzy/gifts).



> This simply started out as a thing between my friend and I on tumblr about our characters. Her character, Sarren, is a little fucking bitch Mahariel. Through the power of love and some damn good dicking, he realizes not all Shems are bad. 
> 
> Except for Dylis. Dylis can go jump off a cliff.

It seemed to happen so quick.

One moment Dylis and Sarren were bickering, as usual, then they were both rolling on the floor, punching and kicking and pulling each other’s each other’s hair. No one really made a move to stop it; in fact, most of the company either laughed or shook their head in shame.

Aeron, however, rushed over to separate the two. Grabbing both of them by their hair, he ripped them off of each other and forced them to sit on their knees in front of him.

“You two have got to stop this petty little feud!” He shouted, shaking them a little to emphasis his point. “You are hindering our efforts to stop The Blight, damnit! If you two don’t get your fucking act together, I will force you into one of Sten’s shirts and make you wear it all day!”

Sten looked up from where he was sharpening his sword. He was mostly ignoring the confrontation but at the mention of him and his laundry, he gave a little disgusted sigh and returned to his task.

Dylis and Sarren’s eyes widened, knowing the redhead would make good on his promise. They both nodded -as much as they could with his grip in their hair- and with that, he let them go and trudged over to the tent he shared with Zevran, the blond elf following after his lover into the tent.

Now free, Dylis rubbed her head and the both of them sat there, sulking like children. Dylis snuck a peek at Sarren and noticed the elf was looking humiliated. Feeling like a bleeding heart, she sighed and clapped him on the back.

“Tell me if Aeron shouts at you again.” She said, getting up and brushing off dirt from her clothes. “I’m going to go kick his ass for grabbing my hair like that, so if you want to come watch and join, you’re more than welcomed to.” She simply left after that, heading to her brother’s tent and going in without a word.

A shout and a half naked Zevran was shoved out of the tent, looking red in the face.

Sarren was stunned for a moment then smiled wickedly, getting up to watch the twins fight.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is lemonwicky.tumblr.com and her tumblr is smuteczekbiczo.tumblr.com. 
> 
> HER ART IS THE BOMB DOT COM GO CHECK IT OUT.
> 
> FUCKING FORGET ME GO TO BIZZY SHE'S AMAZING.


End file.
